Munchlax
|name=Munchlax |jname=(ゴンベ Gonbe) |image =446Munchlax.png |ndex=446 |evofrom=None |evointo=Snorlax |gen=Generation IV |pronun= Munch-Lahks |hp=135 |atk=85 |def=40 |satk=40 |sdef=85 |spd=5 |total=390 |species=Big Eater Pokémon |type= |dragon PokémonPokémonPokémon--~~~~Insert non-formatted text here |height=2'00" |weight=231.5 lbs. |ability =Pickup Thick Fat |color='Black' |gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ |}}Munchlax (Japanese: ゴンベ Gonbe) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It is known as the Big Eater Pokémon. It is known for its VERY high appetite and eats anything edible except Pokémon and humans. It is also known for its powerful Hyper Beam attack. Biology Appearance Munchlax has a teal-colored body with a cream-colored spot on its chest. Its round head is teal in the top half and cream on the bottom half. It has big, round eyes and large pointy ears. It has five-fingered hands and cream-colored feet with three clawed toes. Special abilities Munchlax has the same abilities as Snorlax, only it is much weaker. It can learn many different moves with TMs such as SolarBeam, Thunder, Focus Punch, and Brick Break. Appearance In the anime, Munchlax first appeared in Destiny Deoxys, where it evolved into a Snorlax to stay afloat in the Block Bot flood, making it the first Generation IV Pokémon to appear in the anime. May currently owns a Munchlax, which she captured in Berry, Berry Interesting. A trainer named Kylie owns a Munchlax, which was seen in A Full Course Tag Battle!. In the Manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Diamond owns a Munchlax, which was his first Pokémon and is often seen eating with him. In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!, a Collector, Ruin Maniac, Psychic and Galactic Grunt are all searching for a Munchlax, which is said to be very rare. Its Pickup ability takes Hareta's Pokédex but Munchlax returns it later Evolution Munchlax evolves into Snorlax with a high friendship level. Game Info Munchlax can only be found in Diamond and Pearl if you interact with Honey Trees. Even then, there is only a 1% chance you'll find one. You can also breed Snorlax with Full Incense attached. Locations |pokemon=Munchlax |diamondpearl=Honey trees |dprarity=Few |platinum=Honey trees |ptrarity=Few |heartgoldsoulsilver=Breed Snorlax, Transfer using Pokéwalker |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Poké Transfer or Dream World or Trade Cinccino in Undella town summer only. |bwrarity=None }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Munchlax| PMD2=Starter Pokémon, Mystifying Forest(B1-B13), Mystery Jungle (B1-B29)| Ranger2=Vientown Beach or Chicole Village| Ranger3=Curl Bay, Fire Temple| Rumble=Silent Forest| PPWii= Meadow Zone| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Munchlax| diamond=It wolfs down its weight in food once a day, swallowing food whole with almost no chewing.| pearl=It hides food under its long body hair. However, it forgets it has hidden the food.| platinum=In its desperation to gulp down food, it forgets about the food it has hidden under its fur.| heartgold=It conceals food under the long fur on its body. It carts around this food stash and swallows it without chewing.| soulsilver=It conceals food under the long fur on its body. It carts around this food stash and swallows it without chewing.| black=In its desperation to gulp down food, it forgets about the food it has hidden under its fur.| white=In its desperation to gulp down food, it forgets about the food it has hidden under its fur. }} Side Game Data |number=027 |pokemon=Munchlax |group=Normal |fieldmove=None |pokeassist=Normal |entry=It thrashes around to attack. |hp=? |onsight=Partner Pokémon (special reaction) }} Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line